The Earth and the Sky
by BlueStar231
Summary: After her brother was taken by Bill last summer, Mabel is determined to get back to Gravity Falls, and get her brother back. And with the unexpected help of an old enemy, she might be able to pull it off. But will she be able to face off with Bill, the most powerful demon in Gravity Falls? Rated T just in case.
1. Dreaming of the Past

**Hey guys! I'm doing another fanfic since I've given up on the last one, and hopefully I'll be able to figure out how to add chapters. So yeah, enjoy!**

"You have a choice Pine Tree. Either you become my slave, or you and the town, along with your precious sister, will be destroyed. What'll it be?"

She watched as her brother stood paralyzed, staring at the triangular demon in front of him. He would have to decide the fate of the town, and the fate of his sister.

"Bill, I…"

"DIPPER NO!" Mabel yelled, "We'll find another way just please don't go!"

Dipper removed her arms from himself, and stepped forward.

"As long as nothing bad happens to my sister…"

"DIPPER NO!" Mabel cried, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll be your slave."

Almost immediately, a bright red glow surrounded Dipper, and he floated toward Bill, his new master.

"Oh don't worry Pine Tree, Shooting Star will be fine without you." Bill laughed.

Then they began to fade.

"Bye Mabel." Dipper whispered.

All Mabel could do was cry. She kept crying and crying. She fell on her knees and curled into a ball. She couldn't make it without out him. She and him went together like the earth and sky, they needed each other. She wouldn't stop crying. She cried until their was no more water left in her body and she was just a dried crumple on the floor.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Mabel woke up. She looked around her room in her house in Piedmont. She was no longer in the Mystery Shack, where Bill had taken her brother. Even a year later she still had nightmares about what happened. She remembered last year when that stupid triangle had taken her brother. She had never seen him since.

Mabel was the only one who knew what really happened to Dipper. She was afraid that if she told her family the truth that she would think she was crazy, or worst of all, try to get him back from Bill and be taken by him too. So she had told her family that she and her brother were swimming in the Gravity Falls lake at midnight unsupervised and that he had drowned.

She used to be carefree and happy before her brother was taken, but not anymore.

She threw on a t-shirt and skirt and went downstairs. She didn't bother to wear her cheery, handmade sweaters anymore. She sat down at the table where a plate of pancakes was waiting for her. She saw her mother and father standing near the stove.

"Mabel sweetie, are you alright?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, touching her face. She noticed it was wet. She had been crying in her sleep.

As Mabel picked at her breakfast, her father began to speak,"So, Mabel, would you be interested in spending another summer in Gravity Falls with your Grunkle?"

Mabel spit out her food.

"WHAT?!"

"Now sweetie," her mother said calmly, "I know that's where…the incident happened, but I think it would be good for you to get some fresh air after locking yourself up in your room all year! So what do you say?"

Mabel went back to picking at her food,"I don't know."

"We'll give you some time to think about it," said her father. They both left her alone in the kitchen. She threw out her breakfast and went back to her room. She locked the door and got out a pen and paper.

She began to draw. Her drawings weren't like the caticatures or colorful pictures she used to do, they were mostly lines she made on the paper when she was bored.

 _Go back to Gravity Falls? No way._ she thought. Not after what happened. Gravity Falls was where she had lost her brother, where his clothes, books, and other belongings were, since she never bothered to bring them home. That was where the gnomes were, where the frozen shapeshifter was, where Bill was.…

WHERE BILL WAS !

She threw down her pen. Bill was in Gravity Falls! If Bill was in Gravity Falls, Dipper is there too! She knew exactly what she would do. She would find her brother and make the stupid demon pay for what he did!

She jumped up and ran to her old drawer for her sweaters. She threw them into a suitcase until she got to the last one. Her shooting star sweater. She took it out and slipped it on, remembering how comfortable her sweaters were. She grabbed her suitcase and ran downstairs.

"Mom! Dad!" She yelled.

Her parents turned to look at her, then both of their jaws dropped open when they saw her in a sweater…smiling?

"Mom, dad. I'm ready to go to Gravity Falls."


	2. The Return

**Hey guys! This is chapter 2! Also, I GOT A REVIEW SO EXCITED! Thanks for the great review! Prepare for a lot of flashbacks! Back to the story!**

The bus stopped and the doors swung open. She remembered this bus stop. When she and Dipper and been shrunken, Gideon had been sitting here and getting ready to take over the Mystery Shack.

" _What kind of cute thing are you up to, you little cutie face?" Lazy Susan asked._

 _"I'm gonna annihilate my arch-nemisis's entire family!" Lil Gideon exclaimed._

 _"Oh. Okay. Yay."_

They had a fight. Why had she made fun of him for being short?

There in front of Mabel, was her waiting Grunkle Stan.

"Hey kiddo." Stan said, giving her a noogie.

She forced a laugh and gently pushed him away. She hadn't done any fun or carefree things since Dipper was taken. Grunkle Stan got Mabel's suitcase and got into the car.

On the way to the shack, Mabel looked around and recognized all the old sightings. There was the library.

" _Today's the big day Mabel."_

Dipper.

 _"BIG DAY!"_

 _"Soos finally fixed the laptop. With this, we can lern the identity of the author and unlocking the greatest secrets of Gravity Falls. Are you ready?"_

 _"Oh, I'm ready baby." She took out a book. "Mama."_

 _He turned the laptop on._

 _"This is it."_

 _It went to the welcome screen._

 _"Yes!" They did their little handshake. "Blip. Blap. Bloop ba dee bloop. Twins."_

 _Then the password screen._

 _"Ugh. A password!"_

 _"Don't you worry bro. With your brains and my LASER FOCUS, there is literally nothing that could stop us...Did you hear that?"_

She had ditched him. She ditched him when he needed her.

There was the diner, the cemetery, the mall, and the lake.

Finally, they arrived at the shack. It looked the same, but a bit different...

She stepped outside, and saw tables and balloons.

"Surprise!"

There she saw many familiar faces. Soos, Wendy and her friends, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, Grunkle Ford, Waddles and Gompers, and even Old Man McGucket. They all ran up to her at once, giving her big hugs.

"Welcome back!" "We missed you dude!" "ATTACK HER WITH LOVE!"

But the whole time she looked around at the party, she was reminded of Dipper.

 _It was Soos's birthday._

 _"More exclamation points! More I say!" she yelled._

 _"Wow, you guys thought of everything!" said Grenda._

 _"Grenda, twins are born birthday experts." Mabel said._

 _"We've spent every birthday together so we know how to make them perfect." Dipper said._

Their birthday was on the last day of summer. Their birthday last year hadn't been perfect, not even close. It was the day Bill had taken Dipper. She wondered what her birthday this year would be like without him...then she pushed the thought away. She would get him back, somehow.

But the thought of a party without her brother still made her upset. She wondered what this party would be like if he was here. Laughing, catching up with old friends, and when the cake was out, she would sneak up behind him and push his face in the cake...

But he wasn't here. She gently pushed away her friends.

"Sorry, I have to put my things away." she murmured.

There was silence, then whispering as she trudged upstairs and too the door. But as soon as she threw it open, she knew she had made a big mistake coming up here.

Her brother's things were still there. It was like Dipper's ghost town.

There was his board for his mysteries, his blankets, the dinosaur tooth...and his hat.

She remembered it had fallen off when Bill had taken Dipper. It still laid on the ground, and it hadn't moved. She picked it up, and looked at the pine tree on the front. Her eyes filled with tears. She wiped them off and put the hat on. She would wear it for him. She would wear it for him until he could wear it himself.

Suddenly, she noticed something under his blankets. She picked it up. Journal three.

 _"Whatcha reading there? Some nerd thing?"_

 _"Ahhh!" Dipper screamed, "Uh,uh. It's nothing."_

 _"Uh,uh. It's nothing!" Mabel mimicked, laughing. "Areyou really not gonna show me?"_

 _Gomoers was chewing on the book, "Let's go somewhere private."_

She put the book next to her on her bed. She got out a notepad and pen and began to think. She was going to get her brother back, but to do that, she would need a plan.


	3. INFOMERCIALS

A week later, Mabel was laying on the carpet in front of the tv. She was trying to figure out how to play her brother's favorite nerd game, Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons. Apparently the non-magical version of the game was more confusing and had more math than the magical, real-life version.

She heard the voice of Shandra Jimenez on the news channel, "Breaking news. After almost a year in prison Gideon Gleeful has escaped from the high-security jail. If you find him report to police immediately."

But Mabel wasn't paying attention to the news. She had given up on the game and moved on to thinking about her plan. What would she have to do to save her brother? Where was Bill? What would she do if she found him? If she found her brother, would he be strong and evil like Bill, or to weak to stand?

After some more thinking and not getting any ideas, she change the channel to the infomercials channel.

"Are you sick of piles of owls constantly blocking your driveway? Well then you need to get OWL TROWEL!"

What's the point of the owl trowel? she thought. She'd never seen an owl in a driveway in her life. Well, only once.

 _When they were five..._

 _"Mabel! Guess what I found!" Dipper shouted._

 _She hadn't loved animals so much at that point._

 _"What is it Dipper?" she asked following him to the driveway._

 _There, she saw Dipper pick something up. An owl._

 _"AHHHHHH!" she screamed._

 _"It has a broken wing." he said._

 _She began to back away._

 _"Look, it likes you!" he exclaimed._

 _She stayed still._

 _"Wanna hold it?" he asked._

 _She slowly took him from her brother._

 _She then noticed how fuzzy his feathers were, how gentle his eyes were, and how comforting his 'who' was._

 _She and her brother got their parents and took the owl to a hospitalhospital, where it recovered and was sent back to the wild._

It was with Dipper's help that she began to love animals.

Mabek sighed and continued to watch the infomercials. Gravity Falls sure sold some weird things.

"Are your enemies giving you a hard time? Do you wanna get even? Well then you need Wild Weapons! Totally not illegal."

Mabel jumped up! That was it! She didn't need a plan, she needed objects! Almost every adventure she and her brother had, some sort of object helped them. She began to make a list.

She would need Journal 3. She wrote it down. Should she take the other two journals? She decided against it, since it was journal 3 that had helped them most of the time and all the journals would be too much to carry. The grappling hook? Definetely. She wrote it down. She decided to keep thinking of other objects. But she couldn't right now. Right now Grunkle Stan, Soos and Grunkle Ford wanted to take her to the movies.

...

Since Stan was the mayor, he got free movie passes for all of them to see Pony Heist 2. She rememebrred last year when they went to see Pony Heist 1, her, Stan, Soos, and Dipper. She had brought food from the outside, and got them all kicked out. But Dipper had a plan.

Dipper's plan got them to be able to sit in the room where the projector was. It was a great view. "PONY HEIST? MORE LIKE BALONY HEIST!" she yelled. But she didn't have the heart to yell it now.

When she got home, Grunkle Stan asked if she wanted any ice cream.

"Sorry Grunkle Stan," she said, "but I'm going to go to sleep."

She left her uncle and climbed up the stairs. When she got to her room, she found Dipper's backpack amongst his things. She put journal 3 and her grappling hook inside. Then she climbed into her bed. She realized that she slept best here, because even with Dipper's belongings right next to her, she felt safe.


	4. A Continued Search

**Hi guys! Sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in awhile. I want to say thank you to ninjawriter2 and Afiction (sorry if I got your username wrong) for the awesome reviews. I loved them so much! Well, back to the story.**

When Mabel woke up she was on the floor, with Waddles licking her face.

"Waddles!" she scolded playfully, wiping tears from her eyes.

She had yet again dreamed of the day Dipper was taken from her. But today it didn't make her feel alone and depressed. Today it only made her more determined to get her brother back and take that stupid demon down.

She stood up and brushed the dust off her nightgown. She knew she would need more than just the journal and grappling hook to get Dipper back. And what better place to look than Dipper's side of the room?

She began to scavenger through his things, looking for something, ANYTHING, that would help.

And she found a key.

Literally, a key.

The key was long and gold, and had some sort of symbol or emblem on it. It looked a lot like a bird, an eagle maybe?

Suddenly it clicked in her mind. The president's key!

She remembered when they had freed the 8th and a half president, Quentin Trembley from his cage of peanut brittle. He had made her a congressman (congresswoman?) and had given Dipper his presidents' key. She put it in the backpack with the journal and grappling hook.

She was later downstairs with her Great Uncle Ford. He was still working on whatever he had been working on last summer. Dipper had been downstairs with him a lot, and was very interested in just about anything Ford did. It didn't seem that exciting to her. All he was doing was fiddling with some empty snowglobe that had been broken since last year.

She was standing next to him, watching him work. He had been fiddling, organzing, and searching through his journals for about half an hour, when he suddenly spoke up.

"Your brother didn't really drown, did he?"

Mabel's jaw dropped open, "What... No, yes? No he drowned!"

Ford smiled, "I know a supernatural situation when I see one. What really happened Mabel?"

She shrugged, "I don't want to talk about."

 _I don't want you or anyone else in danger._ That was what she really meant.

"Alright, but if things get out of hand, you'll get me, right?"

"Sure" said Mabel. She trudged back upstairs, and looked through her drawers for a nightgown. But she found something else.

"Huh?" she gasped, and she picked up-a bag of smile dip?

How did that get in her drawer?

Maybe she brought it back with her by mistake when she had gone to the Dusk 2 Dawn last summer and hadn't noticed. She did have crazy hallucinations for about an hour. Who knew what that smile dip did to her?

She put it in Dipper's backpack along with the other things. Better safe than sorry.

...

She was still laying awake at about midnight that night. She got up to check the backpack again, even though she already had about six times. There was the journal, grappling hook, presidents' key, and smile dip. Just thinking about going to face off Bill made her crazy nervous. Did she enough objects? Too many? How would she face off Bill? What condition would her brother be in?

And her biggest fear, was she too late?

Was Dipper already dead?

She pushed the thought aside and forced herself too sleep. She made a decision. One more object. Then she would go.


	5. Familiar Places, Familiar Faces

**Hi guys! This is probably a bit too late to say, but the new episode was AMAZING! One of my favorites! But for this story, let's just say that the Stanchurian Candidate never happened or it might nust make things confusing. *Cough*** Spoiler **alert *cough*.**

She noticed a box in the corner of her room.

Mabel walked up to the mysterious box she had just noticed. What was it?

She dragged her finger on the top of it, taking some dust off with it. Then she tasted it, just to make sure it was dust, even though she didn't know what else it could be.

After confirming that in fact it was dust, she slowly took the lid off the box. In it were pieces of paper.

She picked up one and turned it around.

It was a picture of her, Dipper, and Stan when they had been fishing.

She remembered when she and Dipper had tried to track down the gobblewonker, which had turned out to be fake (or was it?). They had felt bad about ditching Stan and had come back to go fishing with him. It was some of the most fun Mabel had ever had.

She took out more photos, most of them fishing ones, but a few different ones. One from her sock puppet play, one from the Northwest Mansion, and one from when she had been boss of the Mystery Shack. That had been the best summer ever.

Before she started crying again, she put away the photos, stopping herself from looking anymore at the box.

...

"Shooting Staaaaaarrrrr."

Mabel eyes popped open.

"Shooting Staaaaarrrrrr."

It was 3 AM. Who was saying that?

"Shooting Staaaaaaarrrrr."

Mabel got up and put her shoes on, deciding to follow the voice.

"Shooting Staaarrrrrr."

The whisper kept pulling her. It was soft, almost hypnotic.

"Shooting Staaaaaarrrrr."

She followed the voice outside, and down the path. It was cold outside, but she barely noticed.

"Over here Shooting Staarrrr."

The voice led her to the woods, with a familiar building towering above it.

"Shooting Staaarrr."

Then the voice stopped. Mabel stopped.

What was that voice? Why had it brought her here? She remembered this place. Gideon's factory.

Her brother had risked his life to help her break up with Gideon. This was the very spot where she had smashed the amulet.

Dipper.

"DIPPER!" she screamed.

She burst into tears.

"DIPPER COME BACK!"

How would she survive without him?

She kept crying. Would she ever stop?

She wanted Dipper back. She didn't care what she had to do. She just wanted him back.

"Mabel?"

Her head snapped up. She knew that voice! It wasn't THE voice that had taken her there. But she knew who was right behind her. She didn't bother to turn around. She wanted no part of the person behind her.

"What do you want you creepo? Haven't you done enough?"

"Have you been crying?" the voice asked.

She wiped away a tear, "None of your buisness. Now can you go away?"

"I just wanted to say something."

"And why should I care? You hate my family anyway."

"I JUST WANTED..." she heard the voice take a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

Her jaw dropped open. She never expected that!

"What?!"

"I'm sorry." the voice kept talking, "Hey, I heard about your brother."

"That he drowned?" she asked.

"No, Bill enslaved him."

Her jaw dropped open again, "How do you know that?"

"I say hi to Bill once in awhile. I heard what happened."

Another deep breath.

"Do you forgive me?"

She stayed silent.

"Look I'm really sorry. I'm really REALLY sorry. About everything."

"Not after what you did." she said.

But then she began thinking. If the horrible person behind her really was sorry... She sighed. She knew what type of person she was on the inside. The kind that forgives. That forgets. The kind that gives her annoying brother second, third, and fourth chances.

" I.. I forgive you."

"Thank you," the voice whispered, "oh, and Mabel, I fixed it."

She saw a hand push something next to her out of the corner of her eye.

"I was going to use it to destroy the world, but since I've changed my ways, I think you need it more."

She heard rustling, the person walking away.

"Bye Mabel."

Then he was gone.

Mabel picked up the object, and her jaw dropped open for the third time.

The AMULET!

Gideon had just given her the last object she needed to save Dipper.

 **Did I just make Gideon GOOD? Plot twist! Dun-dun-dun! I'm on vacation so I might not write unless I'm bored. See ya!**


	6. The Journey

**Hey guys! I'm back from vacation! School is gonna start in like, two days for me so I'll try my best to keep writing at least once a week. Also, I'M SUPER EXCITED FOR THE NEW EPISODE! And I'm not trying to seem needy or anything, but could you guys do some more reviews? youguysI just want to know that you guys are still there. Constructive criticism would be much appreciated. Now done with my boring speech and onto the story!**

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel called. She threw Dipper's backpack over her shoulder.

"Yeah Mabel?"

"I'm going to Candy and Grenda's for a sleepover."

"Alright, just be back by noon tomorrow."

Mabel sighed. "Okay Grunkle Stan."

As she walked outside, she looked back to make sure no one was watching her. Then when she didn't see anyone, she ran to the woods.

She wasn't really going to a sleepover with her friends. This was her one and only chance to save Dipper. It was 12 o' clock. Without making her grunkles suspicious, she had 24 hours to find Dipper. If she needed more time she would keep going, even if she made her grunkles worried sick. Not that she wanted that to happen, but if she had to do it she had to do it.

She made a check list in her head.

The five objects? Check. A big breakfast and lunch? Check. Shooting star sweater and Dipper's hat? Check.

She was ready. Just one problem. She didn't know where to find Bill. This is where an object came into play.

She took out the journal. Maybe there some kind of map or clue or something.

She flipped through every page.

She found a picture of the strange mountain-cliff. Maybe there was something in invisble ink on this page.

Ugh, why hadn't she brought the black light?

She went through the backpack, and maybe by some miracle she would find it...

Well, she didn't find Dipper's black light, but she did find a weird pen.

"What's this?" she asked herself.

She took off the cap, and tried to write on a blank page, but nothing came out. Or maybe...

She noticed a switch on the pen, when she pushed it...

A purple light shone in her eyes. It was an invisible ink pen!

She shone it on the page. There were markings on the two sides of the old railroad track. She remembered when she was on there that both sides were boarded up.

One boarded up side said secret entrance portal to nightmare realm. The other said secret exit portal from nightmare realm.

This HAD to be it.

She checked her watch. An hour had already passed! She had to get to the cliff! She picked up the bag and began the journey.

...

She saw the cliff and railroad tracks above her. She looked to side at the rocks. Too steep. She would have to use her...

"GRAPPLING HOOK!"

She took it out and shot it in the air. It wrapped around the old broken railroad tracks. She held her breath as she shot up through the air. It felt just like the time she had used her grappling hook to save herself and Dipper when they had fallen off the cliff along with the Gideon bot.

Flying through the air, Mabel could almost feel Dipper in her arms, when they were in this same spot about a year ago. But she didn't have time to think about that now. For now she just had to hold on tight, not look down, and hope she doesn't fall before the adventure had even started.

 **The journey has begun! Sorry that my chapters are short, I really try! Again, I would love some constructive criticism and any ideas of what the nightmare realm should be like. Thank you!**


	7. The Nightmare Realm

**Hey guys. I made a long...er chapter today for the nightmare realm. What is the nightmare realm like? Will Mabel give up? Will she survive? Dun dun dun. So now that that is over with, the story!**

But the amazing ride came to an end, and Mabel steadied herself on the old, rusty railroad tracks.

Why are there railroad tracks here and no where else? she thought.

She looked to her right and left. There were two boarded up tunnels. The one on her left should be the entrance.

She walked up to the wood and kicked it. Since it was old, and almost dust, it fell right off. All she saw beyond it was darkness. Was this "the amazing portal to the terrifying nightmare realm"?

But when she looked closer, she saw a little purple dot of light. How would she go through that? Suddenly, it began expanding.

The light got bigger and bigger until it was a swirling purple light as big as the doorway. This had to be the portal. It was time to go.

Suddenly, she had second thoughts.

Should she really do this? She was about to go to a NIGHTMARE REALM ruled by BILL CIPHER. Besides, Dipper wouldn't want her in danger. Isn't that why he let Bill take him in the first place?

No. She would go. She would save her brother. She would defeat Bill Cipher. Even if it was the last thing she did.

She walked through the light, and into the nightmare realm.

...

The pain began almost immediately. The portal was like a million needles being pushed into her skin, along with the sensation of an electric shock. She wanted to give up right then and there, but she forced herself through. She had to keep moving.

After surviving the portal, she came out into...she didn't really know what. All she saw was black and red. Suddenly everything became clear.

It was all empty. There were a few dead trees. The grass looked as if it had recently been on fire. The sky was red and black, the land was dreary, and just the sight of it made her want to give up. And there was a swingset with one broken swing.

She sat on the one that wasn't broken and began to think. How would she find Bill? Should she summon him? Now she regreted not taking all the journals. If she just wandered around, she could get hopelessly lost, and never get back.

She was at a major loss. She had no idea what to do. Had she come all this way for nothing?

A cold breeze whipped past, blowing her hair in her face. As soon as it stopped, she heard something.

"The two pine trees..."

"Who was that?"

No answer. It must have been in her head.

"The two pines trees..."

Mabel's head snapped up. In front of her she saw two dead pine trees. But, what? Their leaves suddenly became green again.

She assumed she had to go that way.

As soon as she walked through the two trees, everything seemed to brighten a bit. Both the earth and the sky. But it was only the beginning.

...

She must have been walking for years. Even though it was only two hours. She had seen NOTHING but dead grass and gray sky.

Suddenly, she heard a low whistling sound in the wind.

"Nightmares," it seemed to say, "Nightmares."

Suddenly, she felt it. She had turned ugly and green. When she said, "What?" he voice was weird and gruff. She had lost her cuteness, like when they were in Stan's mind. Bill had made their nightmares come to life, and one of hers was losing her cuteness. Was the same thing happening on the nightmare realm?

Whatever, she thought. She didn't care about how she looked. All she cared about was saving her brother.

Suddenly, she was back to normal. That was weird, she thought. She decided to ignore it and keep going.

The wind suddenly became a bit warmer, and it blew north, so it pushed her along, as if encouraging her.

Suddenly, fog began to drift around. A lake began to form in front of her. What was going on? It was amazing. The lake looked so real. She saw some people near it. Who were they? When she got a closer look, she realized who they were.

They were her lost loves.

She saw them. Several Timez, Norman, Gabe, and Mermando. Her first kiss.

"Hello?"

They all turned toward her. There bright smiles suddenly faded at the sight of her.

"It's..It's me. Mabel. You remember..."

They nust stared at her. One by one they turned away. All except Mermando.

"You love me, right? You only married the queen of manatees because you were forced too, right?"

His face looked blank, almost as if he were dissapointed in her. He turned away. Her heart broke. Would she ever find love?

No. She couldn't think about that. She didn't need them. She needed Dipper.

Suddenly they disappeared.

"What the?"

She looked around. They were gone. She saw nothing but wide open dead-grass field. Except for a tiny black dot in the distance that she hadn't noticed before. How did that get there?

Then it clicked in her head. The nightmare realm was playing with her mind. It made her nightmares come alive. Whenever she forgot about them, or overcame them, they disappeared. She had overcome two nightmares, losing her cuteness and never finding love. The only way to get through the nightmare realm, was to overcome her nightmares. The black dot must be what she had to look for. She kept walking.

She just hoped that her other nightmares weren't that bad.

 **What'd you think? What are Mabel's other nightmares? What is the black dot in the distance? Why am I asking so many questions? To be answered next chapter!**


	8. Worst Fear

**Hi guys! I'm just letting you know that one of the nightmares has something to do with The Last Mabelcorn but The Last Mabelcorn never happened in this story. Roadside Attraction didn't either. Now to the story!**

Each step she took felt like another weight had been shackled onto her ankles. How long had she been traveling now? 3 hours? No, 4. That meant that including the time it took her to get to the portal, it had been 5 hours. That meant she had 19 hours left.

19 hours. That didn't seem like a lot of time to overcome who knows how many nightmares and to face off with Bill.

The black dot hadn't gotten any bigger. How long would it take for her next nightmare to appear?

Suddenly, her vision began to blur. All she could see were smudges of color.

"What's going on?"

Suddenly, the blurs of color formed into... Gravity Falls?

Everything looked normal. Stores, houses, sidewalks and trees, but no people. Everything was dead silent.

Until, she heard footsteps.

Whispers.

And breathing.

People began to emerge from the shadows. They held pitchforks and torches with blazing flames that illuminated their sneering faces. Mabel didn't recall having a nightmare or fear about pitchforks. What was this?

The people began to line up on sidewalks. A few people with the biggest pitchforks and torches came towards her.

"That's her!" they shouted, "That's the girl!"

Before Mabel could respond to the mayhem, they grabbed her arms and pulled them behind ger back. The man held her arms tightly so she couldn't move, and Mabel could feel her blood flow slowing and the grip of his hands squeezing on her.

She was forced to walk down the streets, surronded by shouting mobs of people.

"Lock her up!" they screamed. "Bad girl!"

"Throw her in the pit!"

Mabel felt hurt and intimidated. She looked around and the angry croud, wondering what in the world was going on.

She was brought to a ladder, with a big platform on top. She was forced to climb, higher and higher, until she reached the top. All of the people were far below her, but close enough to see their faces.

But still pretty high.

Her knees shaked and she shakily climbed the last few rungs. She was terribly afraid of heights. Maybe this was a heights nightmare.

No. It can't be. If it was a heights nightmare, why the torches and scary strangers?

Someone took her by the sweater collar and picked her up. She was held and brought above the ground beneath her, and...a pit of snakes?

Maybe she was afraid of snakes.

Unlikely. She loved animals, even deadly ones.

Except when she was put in their path.

The crowd began shouting again.

"Criminal!" she heard. "Bad." "EVIL!"

Then they began an ongoing chant, "THROW HER IN THE PIT!" "THROW HER IN THE PIT!"

Then she knew what the nightmare was. It wasn't heights. It wasn't snakes.

It was being thought of as a bad person.

"I'm not!" she screamed, "I'm not a bad person! I'm good!"

But they kept continuing with their shouts.

"THROW HER IN THE PIT!"

"NOOOOO!" she screamed.

He held her over the pit.

"Five."

"Nooooo!"

What could she do?

"Four."

"Nooooo!"

"Three."

Maybe she was a bad person.

"Two."

No. Conquer the fear.

"One."

It didn't matter what they thought. She knew she was a good person on the inside. She didn't care about them. Only Dipper.

"Zero."

She closed her eyes as she was dropped, to be bitten by the millions of snakes below.

And she landed on the hard ground.

"Huh?"

The town was gone. She had conquered the fear.

She wiped tears from her eyes that she didn't even notice was there before. She looked ahead. She notices that the black dot had gotten closer.

And it wasn't a black dot.

Now the dot looked more like a cave, with two statues that looked like some sort of strange demon-creature in the front.

It was time to keep moving.

...

The cave seemed to be getting clearer but not closer. There must be only one nightmare left. What could it be?

Probably the worst one.

But what was her worst nightmare?

She pondered on the thought as she walked for another two hours.

17 hours left.

She was tired. She was hungry. She was close to crying.

Her arm was bleeding, her leg was in pain, and her heart was cracked in two.

Suddenly, she felt the wind blowing west. It blew so hard that she had to move her head to the left.

As soon as she did the wind stopped. And she was one million percent sure she was super happy that she did. Standing there, was...

Her heart swelled.

"DIPPER!"

She laughed and screamed and ran to jump on him and hug him...

And she went right through him.

"Huh?"

She noticed that Dipper didn't seem to hear her. Also that he was a bit transparent. Then she noticed that all the people in her previous nightmares looked that way.

This had to be her last nightmare.

She saw Bill, who was also transparent and just a part of the nightmare, came into view.

"Please let me go." Dipper pleaded.

"NEVER!" Bill laughed maniacally, "Unless you want me to destroy your sister."

"Never mind." said Dipper.

"Good choice." Bill said.

"Now, "he began, "your first lesson. You rebel, and you get punished."

As soon as he said that, his hands began glowing red. Electricty surronded his hands. Suddenly, he shot out the electricity, and hit Dipper!

She heard his torturous screams echo in the nothingness.

"DIPPER!"

She cried. She cried as he screamed and Bill laughed.

"No...DIPPER!" she screamed between choked sobs.

That's it. Her life was over.

No. Conquer the fear.

But how would she conquer the fear of losing Dipper?

Never. She would never.

No, she could.

Dipper wouldn't die. She would save him. She could save him.

"I'll save you Dipper!" she shouted, "No matter what!"

Then the nightmare disappeared. She had conquered all her biggest fears. She had made it through the nightmare realm. How did she know?

The cave was right in front of her.

 **Yeah! Finally time for interesting things to happen! This is where the rest of the objects comes into play. Yeah. Yeah. I'm tired but ate a lot of candy so yeah. See ya.**


	9. Bill's Cave

**Hi! Hi guys! I was so excited and almost cried making this chapter so enjoy! First I would like to say thank to my AWESOMAZING READERS!**

 **Guest: I have to say...OMG THAT WAS THE BEST REVIEW EVER YOU MADE ME FEEL SO HAPPY I READ IT LIKE EIGHT TIMES THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Sam: THANK YOU FOR THE AMAZING REVIEW! I LOVED IT SO MUCH AND IT WAS SUPER AWESOME! WHY AM I WRITING IN ALL CAPS TODAY?**

 **NOW TO THE STORY!**

It was a took a few seconds for Mabel to realize that the creature "statues" were alive.

And pretty angry.

Mabel was horrified at the sight in front of her. There were two creatures, both identical, probably Bill's guards. They were giant, red with spikes along their back. They had razor-sharp claws and layers of teeth, much like a shark. Whenever they exhaled, Mabel noticed that steam poured from their nostrils.

They growled at the sight of her, and pawed the ground with their feet. She noticed they held swords.

She was terrified.

These must be Bill's little pets.

"Nice..." she whispered nerveyey, slowly moving towards the cave opening.

They whacked her with the back (thankfully the non-blade side) of the sword and she hit the ground.

She didn't want to mess with these creatures.

But she had to get through.

"You wanna fight?" she yelled.

They growled.

"COME AT ME!" she screamed.

They charged.

She slid right under their legs.

While they stood confused for a moment, she took this chance to reach in to her backpack and grab exactly what she needed.

She got it. Perfect.

They were coming at her again. She knew what to do. Wait for their mouths to open.

She had smile dip in her hands. When she had eaten it she immediately had hallucinations. Maybe, if she could get the dip in their mouths, they would start hallucinating and she could get past. It was worth a shot.

They came at her again, swinging their swords. One was dangerously close to her. He swung the sword, and she ducked, feeling the whoosh of the blade right above her head, a close call.

Okay, this was it, his mouth was open.

She dipped the stick into the sugar, and threw it...

It went right in his mouth. He fell to the ground.

"YES!" she screamed aloud, doing a victory danec, until she realized there was still another monster trying to eliminate her.

This time it would be harder. She didn't have the stick to throw, so she would have to climb on him and poor the sugar in his mouth without getting sliced to bits.

He came straight at her, and she dove around him. She jumped on his back, and began to climb. He tried to slice her with the sword, but he missed most of her, but Mabel felt the blade slice across her arm.

"Ahh!" she screamed, but she held on.

She looked to see if there was any damaged. Her arm hadn't been severed, but there was a big cut across her arm.

She kept climbing.

Mabel got the bag ready, and forcefully opened the monster's mouth.

Oh the struggle. It took forever to do it without being sliced, but she finally poured it in..

And he fell to the ground.

"Woohoo!" she shouted. She had done it! Who else could say that they defeated two demon pets with a bag of sugar?

It was awhile before she realized what was next.

Something that made the monster guards look as easy as 1+1.

Bill Cipher.

She stared at the giant, looming, dark cave in front of her.

Her former joy became an tremendous amount of fear.

Was she really going to do this? Was she going to see her brother?

Was she ready?

"I am ready." she shouted allowed, as if banishing her fearful emotions.

She walked inside, and entered the castle of the king of nightmares.

...

The cave was sort of as you would imagine a nightmare castle to be, just a bit different.

It was empty, and her footsteps creepily echoed in the long corridor. It was the only corridor she could see. No booby traps. No maze hallways. Just one long corridor leading to somewhere.

The floors were black. The walls were both red and black, and a few chadeliers and torches dotted the walls and ceiling.

The long long long (did she mention long?) corridor finally came to an end and revealed some kind of throne room.

The end of the room revealed a huge throne, with spikes and velvet and a frightening look all together. There were also curtains behind it, adding as a scary feature.

To her right was nothing. But to her left was some kind of huge tube, about three times her size, with a key hole. Inside was a wider than usual stone pole. But it wasn't any of that that caught Mabel's. Not at all. It was something else inside the locked chamber. Something that made her burst into tears of joy.

"DIPPER! It's you! It's really you!"

She hugged the tube, crying, tears flowing down her cheeks, before getting a better look at her brother. Her brother. She couldn't wait to get out if here and talk to him and they would all be so happy!

She looked up, ready to see a smiling face, but when she looked up she was horrified.

His eyes were closed. He was chained to the stone pole. He was floating.

How?

Mabel looked closer, and saw red light beams seem to light up and go out every now and then. There must be some kind of energy that kept him floating. At least he wasn't being hung by his arms.

He wasn't waking up. His clothes were ripped, his shoes gone. There were too many scrapes and bruises to count, one of his eyelids were black, and his lip split. His hair was in a frenzy, it looked a bit ripped and a bit singed.

She felt as if her heart had literally broke. She could almost swear she heard the crack echo across the room. She rolled into a ball on the floor and cried. Too late. She was too late. Dipper was gone.

No. She couldn't be too late. She had to check one more time.

She got up and looked more closely at him. She noticed his chest rising and falling. He was breathing. She wasn't too late.

She couldn't express her joy. She had succeed. She found Dipper. They were going home. Now how would she get him out?

She needed to wake him up. She whispered, "Dipper?"

Nothing.

"Dipper?"

Nothing.

She knocked on the glass and shouted desperately, "Dipper, please wake up!"

She suddenly heard an evil cackle.

She froze. She knew that voice. The one who caused this all.

"YOU!" she shouted.

Bill Cipher emerged from behind the curtain, floating calmly toward the angry girl.

"Look Pine Tree," Bill laughed, "We've got company."

Mabel looked back to see if Dipper had woken up, but he still floated there, eyes shut.

"I've come for Dipper," she shouted bravely, "Hand him over or face the consequences!"

Bill laughed hysterically. Mabel swore she saw a tear fall from his one eye he was laughing so hard.

"That's very funny Shooting Star," he said, finally calming down, "But I think YOU should go before YOU have to face the consequences."

She looked again at Dipper, her brother who would do anything for her. She would do the same.

"No."

For Dipper.

"Not without my brother."

"You're choice," said Bill, as he began to turn red.

Mabel glared back, and tightened the pine tree hat on her head.

The battle had begun.

 **OKAY OKAY THIS IS IT! *WHEEZ COUGH WHEEZ* NEXT CHAPTER IS MY LAST SO SAD! SORRY BUT IT MUST BE DONE! I WILL BE WRITING OTHER FANFICS THOUGH! SEE YOU NEXT TIME, AND HOPEFULLY I CAN GET MY MIND OFF CAPS LOCK!**


	10. The Battle

**Oh no! It's my last chapter! I really loved making this fanfic and you guys have been awesome. I will write more!**

 **Guest: LOL. Thank you so much for the awesome review I loved it!**

 **Lela5631: (sorry if I got the numbers wrong) Thank you for the great review I loved it thank you so much!**

 **.Fiji: You're reviews are awesome and make me feel so happy!**

 **Here we go!**

The sight of the pine tree hat and shooting star sweater together blinded Bill for a second but he recovered quickly.

Mabel, with not a hint of fear, charged.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH MABEL PINES!" she shouted like a war cry.

Bill shot a huge red electricty bolt at her.

She ducked just in time, as the bolt hit the wall, and parts of it melted immediately.

Mabel, relieved, began to recollect herself but it wasn't fast enough.

He shot at her again, an extremely close call, close enough that she felt the heat against her face. This time it hit a torch and...burned the flame? How was that even possible?

No time for that. Bill was preparing for his last shot, the one that would finish her off.

She needed something.

And she knew exactly what.

But first, she would have to distract Bill.

She ran and ripped a torch off the wall, pretty easily. The nightmare realm had strengthened her.

Like a javelin thrower, she tossed it right at Bill's head!

The flame barely hurt him, but enough that he grabbed his head and groaned.

Now was her chance.

She reached in the backpack, and grabbed exactly what she needed.

The amulet from Gideon.

She noticed that it wasn't on a tie anymore, but on a chain, like a necklace.

Gideon must have known he would give it to her.

She out the necklace around her neck, and felt the power surge through her body, strengthening her, encouraging her.

It was at that moment that she promised to never take it off.

Bill had by then recovered, and was eying the amulet on her neck. He soon lost interest, and Mabel saw red energy forming in his hands, his final shot.

But she was only starting.

She put one hand on the amulet, and felt a great surge, even bigger than the last. She used every bone in her body, concentrated so hard that some people would think her head would explode. She concentrated on the throne.

"Float throne," she whispered, "Fly."

Blue light surronded the throne as it slowly, very slowly...

Began to levitate.

"WHAT?!" Bill shouted.

She brought it up, right above Bill, and dropped it right on his head.

It crashed into millions of pieces on his head, and his scream was filled of pain.

She was getting the hang of this power.

She used her new power. Torches, floor tiles even Bill's hat for awhile for amusement, then flew through the air, ss if they were alive, but controlled by a girl who had come to save her brother.

Bill, who had never felt this before. What was it? Pain. She thought she was going to win, goibg to get her brother back, but she knew the battle wasn't over yet.

She grabbed the amulet again, and the curtains and chadeliers began to fly. Each chandelier crashed on Bill, one by one, snd the curtains tied him up so she could no longer see him.

Nothing. Nothing moved. Mabel stood for awhile, paralyzed. Had she done it?

Suddenly, a huge explosion! All the broken chadelier pieces snd curtains in flames! Bill had reached his boiling point and gone over.

He was red, the darkest, deepest red anyone had ever seen. Mabel screamed at the sight.

"Bye bye, Pines. You're brother won't miss you."

Mabel looked back at Dipper, her one and only brother, who she loves so much, she couldn't even explain it with words.

She remembered the last time she had seen him, when Bill had come. "You or your sister Pine Tree," he had said. Of course he would miss her. She had missed him. But all that was about to change. And no one would stop her.

She looked back at Bill, and smiled.

"You don't know anything about love."

She grabbed the amulet, and took control of Bill.

He screamed. She kept going, repeating Dipper's name, encouraging herself. Snd before it happened, she saw two pictures appear in Bill's eye. Her and Dipper and infants, and her and Dipper the summer before. Then she knew she had done it.

There was a big explosion of blue light. Then nothing. No sound or sight.

Mabel woke up.

"Hello?" she groaned. She was still in the throne room, but Bill was nowhere to be seen. She walked to where she had last seen him. There was a drawing on the floor. She gasped.

It was a picture of a shooting star intertwined with a pine tree. It shimmered and sparkled. It was something from the earth and something from the sky, coming together.

Mabel turned away from the drawing, and towards Dipper's cage. She ran over, and yet again noticed the lock, but had just the thing for that.

She took out the president's key. It was worth a shot. She put it in the lock and turned it.

It popped right open.

"This really CAN unlock any lock in America," she said to herself.

She unlocked the chains, and took Dipper in her arms. It was the first time she had touched him in over a year. She noticed he smelled distinctively like pine trees.

She sat on the ground and held him in her lap. He laid there, eyes unopened but breathing steady.

She held him and sang. She sang his favorite songs, her favorite songs. She cried and her tears fell on his face. She hugged him and told him over and over again how much she loved him and to wake up.

She had been sitting there for an hour. She hadn't noticed it had been 23 hours since she left the shack.

"Dipper I love you. Please wake up."

She looked down, took off the pine tree cap and placed it on Dipper's head.

His eyes were opening. She heard his groan that she used to think was annoying but loved so much now.

His eyes were open.

"Ma-ma-mabel?"

"OH DIPPER!" she shouted, and they both began to cry. They hugged and cried and wouldn't stop.

"Dipper I love you so much!"

"I love you too Mabel," he said, his eyes again filling with tears.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter," she said, "Come on. Let's go home. I'm sure the family will be super happy."

He tried to stand, but immediately fell down. She put his arm around her shoulder and they walked out. When they exited the cave, the noticed a blue light forming. The exit portal.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Always," Dipper said.

They walked through, and were again on the old railroad tracks. She helped him up onto the mountain snd onto the grass, and they walked home, with the risibg sun in front of them. They were together again. And if you were watching, you would have seen the happy reunion and the everlasting sibling love.

And you would see everything brighten.

Both the earth and the sky.

 **Yay! We did it! Tell me guys, should I make a sequel about what happens when Dipper comes home, how the family reacts and what Mabel does with her new amulet power? Thank you guys for reading you guys have been amazing readers!**


	11. Author's Note, Thank yous, and a Preview

**I know we're not supposed to do author's notes but I just wanted to answer questions, say some thank yous, and give you a preview of the sequel!**

 **.Fiji: Thank you for the great review! I was planning that ending line since chapter three! So about the amulet. In chapter 5 in the middle of the night Mabel was drawn to Gideon's family factory by a mysterious voice. There Gideon saw her crying for Dipper because he broke out of jail. He had taken the broken pieces of the amulet and fixed it. He put it on a neckalce chain and gave it to Mabel.**

 **Puppylover27: Thank you for ths awesome review! You made me so happy reading it!**

 **I want to say thank you to my awesome readers:**

 **That 'Inactive' Afiction**

 **Honestreader99**

 **Ninjawriter2**

 **Firetype55**

 **Puppylover27**

 **Guest**

 **KawaiiChicken**

 **Jlk**

 **.Fiji**

 **Sam**

 **IHaveNoNameAndIDC**

 **Lela5631**

 **Thank you guys so much! Now the preview of "The Earth and the Sky: After the Battle" coming to a near you soon. (Sorry couldn't get it off bold):**

 **As the sun rose on a warm and beautiful summer morning, you would see two loving siblings, once torn apart, but now back together. You would see a girl, with a shooting star sweater and a blue amulet hanging from her neck. You would see, in her arms, and boy, who was too weak to stand and traumatized beyond belief. But both were gazing at each other, smiling, and it looked as if they would never stop. You would see their silhouettes, the girl carrying the boy, slowly disappear into the light, as they made their way back to the town of Gravity Falls.**

 **...**

 **Mabel couldn't believe it. Her one and only brother, who she had lost to a triangular demon to be his slave to save her, back again. By the time they had begun their walk back, he had collapsed, too weak to continue. Mabel, who had been strengthened on her adventure in the nightmare realm, picked him up, and carried him in her arms. She noticed he must have lost about 15 pounds since last summer. What had Bill done?**

 **At last, they had made it back to Gravity Falls, and Mabel carried him through the town, a town that would be waking up to a big surprise.**

 **They were in front of the Mystery Shack. Mabel put Dipper down, who was now standing, having enough strength now to do it. Mabel knocked on the door.**

 **Almost immediately, the door was swung open by her Grunkle Stan.**

 **"MABEL! Where have you been? I called Candy and Grenda's to see if you hadn't gotten sick because of marshmellows and they said you weren't there and I had no idea what had happened-"**

 **Grunkle Stan was no longer looking at Mabel. In fact, he was staring at someone entirely different. He was staring at a a beat-up boy who he thought had drowned.**

 **Stan rubbed his eyes. He rubbed them again. He pinched himself. Nothing he did made the boy go away. Then it must be true.**

 **"Mabel, is it just me, or is the that boy standing next to you Dipper?"**

 **Stick around for the sequel! See you guys later!**


End file.
